yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Part I/Transcript
Cast * BluHead (-BluHead-) * Rusty (BullRusterXxl15) * Car Driver (unknown) * Pixel (Diamond_Projects) Transcript * [intro shows a black screen with letters "THE VOID" showing with a videotape glitch effect] * shows a car drives by [[Redville]. Then it parks at Averva Insurance, and Rusty gets out of the car. He is smiling when walking into the building, but frowns when he sees a picture of YellowHead. He holds it up, and BluHead walks in.] * BluHead: *sigh* * Rusty: You regret killing YellowHead? * BluHead: It was Daehulb, okay? * Rusty: Pff, I bet you could control him. I'm going to Chicago soon, so… * BluHead: Can I come? * Rusty: Um, sure? * switches to road leading to [[Chicago]. It Never Rains in Southern California plays as Rusty and BluHead drive to Chicago] * aqua blue laser-like beam of energy goes through a gas station and goes in front of Rusty's car. Rusty stops the car. Music stops. BluHead walks out of the car. * BluHead: Uh… * Rusty: BluHead! You don't have a one dollar bill - you could get arrested! * start floating and rotating, and Rusty falls out of his car * BluHead: Well it isn't that ba- cars crash. Rusty is shocked * BluHead: Well, at least we don't have to walk forward to stop The Void! * and BluHead get hit by a car and get pushed to another road with no buildings to the side. A car crashes and hits a fire hydrant. * and BluHead get up * BluHead: Spoke too soon! * [Water sprays over the building behind them. BluHead points at it for it to stop.] * BluHead: But why is The Void happening? * Rusty: I don't know. * BluHead: Wait! What if The Void was caused by YellowHead? * Rusty: Eh- I guess… a bit deep. * BluHead: Wait! When did YellowHead die? * Rusty: I don't know. * BluHead: May eleventh! * Rusty: Oh, yeah. * BluHead: You weren't there. * car gets thrown * Car Driver: Aah! * BluHead: We need to stop The Void! * Rusty: What's the plan? * zooms in on BluHead * BluHead: Plan? Don't have one. * Rusty: Wow. * Rusty: You don't know anything about The Void! * BluHead: That may be why… * Rusty: Wait, may? You can't assume things like that! * BluHead: I don't care! I'm going to stop that Void, and I need you to get the people to safety! Can you do that? * Rusty: Sure. * BluHead: Great! * looks at the clock tower. It rings and reads 12:00 PM * BluHead: I don't think The Void can last that long. I need to stop The Void. Can you do the wall of the plan? * Rusty: Sure. * [The Void Theme plays] * switches to a beach view, with a fighter jet flying in front. Buildings and cars pass by in the background as one of two fighter jets fly a rocket into a big beam coming from [[The Void (force)|The Void]. The missile gets warped back and hits a fighter jet as it explodes. It hits a building. The scene switches to the jet flying right next to BluHead, who then falls into a blank Void. He lands on the ground making a thump sound. Music stops. The scene switches to Pix3l's room with Pix3l sitting in front of his laptop.] * Pixel: Another cliffhanger? NO!!! * switches to black screen [[outro] saying "TO BE CONTINUED (FOR THE 3RD TIME.. e_e)"] Category:Transcripts